Almohada
by sonrais777
Summary: Marinette pone una condición para que su novio Adrien le deje en paz por las noches, pero Adrien sacará su astucia felina para siempre salirse con la suya.


**Hola a todos! Este fic va inspirado en un comic de spiderman con deadpool, deben saberlo, soy un poco fujoshi pero no me veo escribiendo eso, seria malísima… como sea, lo vi y me encantó a más no poder, así que decidí recrearlo aunque con un final diferente, eso sí, créditos al auto o autora y agradecimiento a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie y personajes! Y sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Almohada.

Capítulo único.

Tenía que admitir que todo parecía un hermoso sueño, después de tanto tiempo, habían derrotado a Hawk Moth, descubrieron sus identidades, Marinette se hizo novia de Adrien siendo Chat Noir y ahora como adultos vivían juntos como pareja. Todo era perfecto, o bueno… casi perfecto.

-No.- dijo Marinette poniendo enfrente una almohada que tenía escrita la palabra NO en mayúsculas.- ¿Ves esto? Es una almohada especial, y sirve para decirte que me dejes dormir y que no habrá nada en la noche.

-Pero tiene la palabra SI del otro lado, ¿verdad my lady? Y de ser así ¿Cuántas veces la usaras por semana? ¿O cuántas veces al día?- se hizo un incómodo silencio, ella le miró con frialdad y entonces Adrien le tomó las manos desesperado.- ¡¿Por qué haces esto Marinette?!

-¡¿Y PREGUNTAS POR QUÉ?!- ella le obligó a sentarse en el sillón.- Gracias a ti he llegado varias veces tarde a clases, he tenido que usar a Tikki para llegar a tiempo a ciertos eventos y las patrullas me son cada vez más pesadas solo porque mi novio no puede controlar lo que hay entre sus pantalones ¡y apenas puedo sentir mis piernas!- Adrien parecía que iba a decir algo pero sonríe tal como su alter ego.

-Pero gritabas ayer de gusto por lo que tengo en mis pantalones.

-¡UN NO ES UN NO!- gritó Marinette furiosa y se dio la vuelta.- Ahora si me disculpas debo ir a con Alya, después a entregar un boceto, y esta noche tengo patrulla con la abeja, así que nada de juegos chaton.- azotó la puerta al irse, Adrien torció la boca y en poco una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Esa noche Ladybug regresó exhausta había hecho patrulla con Queen Bee, tratar con la abeja reina era cansado, y ahora solo quería dormir.

-Tikki transformación fuera…- dijo de forma autómata regresando a la normalidad, ni siquiera le importó cambiarse al pijama, solo tomó la almohada del NO y se acostó no importando si comenzaba a babear. Estaba tan cansada que no notó que cierto rubio no estaba. De repente de debajo de la cama sale un brazo y retira la almohada del lado que le correspondía a su novio revelando bajo esta otra almohada que tenía un gran SI en ella. Chat Noir salió de su escondite, había decidido ser lo más sigiloso posible y con cuidado rodó a Marinette hacia la almohada del SI tirando en alguna parte de la habitación la otra odiosa almohada.

-Hora de jugar, pero primero.- toma una foto con su bastón.- La evidencia y prueba de mi inocencia. Listo.- de inmediato se puso sobre Marinette que abrió los ojos y vio a Adrien que recién acababa de quitarse la transformación.

-¿Adrien?

-Bien, debo hacer feliz y cumplir con los deseos de mi dulce novia.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué?

-No te resistas a tus deseos Marinette.

-¡¿A-Adrien?! Aaaah…- gimió y no durmió mucho esa noche. A la mañana siguiente Adrien tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, hasta que despierta por un curioso ruido y al abrir los ojos ve a Marinette con almohada del NO en mano que parecía más abultada de lo normal.

-¿Marinette? Cielo, ¿qué haces?

-Oh, Adrien. Qué bueno que despiertas, ya que anoche hiciste de las tuyas chaton deberé educarte para respetar un no de tu novia.

-Prometida, ayer me dijiste que sí.

-Sí, bueno…- Adrien vio que ella tomó el reloj despertador y los tiró al interior de la almohada que sonó llena de objetos, Adrien comenzó a sudar frío.

-¿Ma-Marinette?

-Hora de que aprendas de la forma DURA que debes aceptar un no minou.- dijo poniéndose sobre el hombro lo que era la funda de la almohada llena de quién sabe cuántas cosas. Adrien de inmediato se puso pálido y los gritos del modelo se hicieron escuchar por todo el edificio, está de más decir que no pudo hacer ninguna sesión por un tiempo y también aprendió a controlarse un poco por su novia. Pero con lo que sí se salió con la suya es que la almohada del SI permaneció en la cama para deleite del gato.

….

 **Y…. espero les haya gustado, dejen review please, nada de tomatazos y agradecería un jugo bien helado o imágenes cute o sexys de Nathaniel o ambos Chat Noir muajajaja! Y bueno, sin más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
